


Pre-Wedding Flirting

by Dreamin



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Everybody Lives, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's the day of Stephen's wedding and the one person he's not allowed to see finds a way around it.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Pre-Wedding Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifullyObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyObsessed/gifts).



> This was inspired by a set of gorgeous [photo](https://theblackspy.tumblr.com/post/184526849191/romange-part-%C2%BD) [manips](https://theblackspy.tumblr.com/post/184526907416/romange-part-22) of Stephen and Nat's wedding photos by theblackspy on Tumblr.

Stephen answered the call without glancing at who the caller was – only one person could be calling him at that moment. “It’s not too late to call it quits,” he said, grinning.

“Never,” Nat said, and he could hear her grinning as well, “but I am seriously considering a change of venue.”

“Vegas or the courthouse?”

“Whichever, I’m not picky.”

Stephen chuckled. “You said you wanted a big, fancy wedding when you were a little kid.”

“Yeah, but I also wanted a dinosaur and a trip to Mars.” Nat sighed overdramatically. “I suppose I can endure this for a few more hours.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“Is Peter still taking the photos?”

“The kid’s all set.” He looked over at Peter, who was taking photos of the rest of the male half of the bridal party. All of them were gathered in Stephen’s sitting room at the Sanctum Sanctorum while the bride and the rest of the ladies were still at Avengers Tower.

“And you’re still not going to tell me where we’re taking our bride and groom photos?”

Stephen grinned wider. “Nope. You’ll just have to wait and see.” The secluded beach he’d found was perfect, a place Nat would love.

“I have ways of making you talk, Strange,” Nat murmured, her voice low.

He suppressed a shiver, thinking about all the times she had “interrogated” him in bed. “I know, baby,” he murmured, “but I’m holding firm on this one.”

“‘Holding firm,’ huh? That’s what I’ll be doing tonight.”

Stephen could just picture her naughty smile and he could feel his cheeks warm. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too, Stephen.”

“Hey, Strange,” Tony said loudly from the other side of the room, “not seeing the bride before the wedding includes not talking to her. Off the phone.”

“He’s not the boss of you, you know,” Nat said, amused.

“That would be you,” Stephen said, grinning. “Just endure the chaos a few more hours. I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

“I know you will.”

The phone was snatched out of his hand by an impatient Tony. “Sorry, Romanoff, but the Sorcerer Supreme has to stop flirting and start getting dressed now. Is my wife there?” There was a pause then Tony grinned. “Hey, Pep. Whatever you do, don’t give the phone back to Nat. These two might not actually need good luck, but every little bit helps.”

_Who needs luck with friends like these?_ Stephen thought, smiling to himself as he got ready for his wedding.


End file.
